1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device which converts an optical image into an electric signal, and a signal processing system including this solid-state imaging device, and more specifically, relates to a solid-state imaging device which converts an optical image into an electric signal, and a signal processing system including this solid-state imaging device, whereby a pixel signal to be read out from the solid-state imaging device can be output as an optical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increased speed and integration of circuit substrates has advanced, and accordingly, there is pressing demand for handling of problems such as signal delay, occurrence of EMI, and so forth. Optical wiring technology has attracted attention wherein signal delay, signal deterioration, and electromagnetic interference noise irradiated from wiring that have been problems due to electric wiring are solved, and high-speed transmission is enabled.
Technology using such optical wiring technology has been proposed wherein a lens configured so as to be detachable from a camera main unit includes a solid-state imaging device, whereby a signal to be output from the solid-state imaging device can be propagated to the camera main unit (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196972).